Regulations and standards are in place which mandate that data is secure and make business transactions subject to compliance of these standards and regulations. The peripheral component interconnect (PCI) standard is one such example from the finance domain. Cryptographic protocols such as secure sockets layer (SSL) and transport layer security (TLS) provide security for data in transit over the internet. Pretty good privacy (PGP) is a cryptographic resource used for securing both data at rest as well as data in transit and it also needs an underlying key infrastructure. There are tools and libraries to generate and manage SSL keys and certificates, and tools and libraries to generate and manage PGP keys and certificates, also referred to herein as cryptographic artifacts.